


Someone Like You

by killerweasel



Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which a group meal takes a turn and Gabriel is there to help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Someone Like You

Title: Someone Like You  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Gabriel, Aziraphale, Crowley, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Dagon, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 778  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6. Contains a panic attack.  
Summary: In which a group meal takes a turn and Gabriel is there to help.

"I'm going to show Beelzebub the wonders of a salad bar." Aziraphale gives a little wiggle. "Maybe they'll have some of that fantastic tomato soup this time."

"I'll come with." Crowley gets to his feet. "Salad bars were one of my inventions. Then they improved it by adding those stupid sneeze guards."

Beelzebub glances at Dagon and Gabriel before leaving the table. Gabriel sits back, picking at his napkin. He's not quite sure how Dagon managed to have food waiting for her when they arrived, but he also doesn't know enough about how human restaurants to question it. He watches her for a moment before clearing his throat. "So... how are you doing?"

"Don't act like you want to be my friend or that you enjoy being around me. I know you’re only trying to be nice because you think that’s what Beelzebub wants." Dagon stabs her very rare steak with her knife. The metal goes through the meat and the plate, scratching the surface of the table. "You don't like me and I don't like you and that's fine.”  
  
"It's not fine.” He snaps his fingers, repairing both the table and the plate. “I don’t know how much you remember from being rescued, but what I saw has been haunting me for over a damn month now." Gabriel shudders. "And this is coming from someone who had to sit in on one of Sandalphon’s torture sessions of a Duke of Hell a couple centuries ago." He glances over at the salad bar, making sure everyone is still distracted with whatever gross matter they plan on stuffing themselves with. "I honestly thought you were dead and the chains binding you were simply keeping your body from discorporating."  
  
The knife goes still in Dagon’s fingers. She staring at him with an odd expression on her face. She says nothing, so he decides to continue. "The moment I broke the chains, you collapsed into a heap. Beelzebub screamed, and I never heard anything like it before, not even during the Fall, before she launched herself at the two morons who had hurt you. I was afraid to heal you, but you were bleeding so badly and it was... it was horrible. Some of your insides were on the outside. I kept you alive until Beelzebub could grab you. She did something, and then you weren't a person, you were an eel."  
  
Shaking his head, Gabriel stared down at his fingers. "You don’t have to like me. I know you were with her first, know you have a very long and complicated history and I have never tried to come between you. But, you are very important to her and she is important to me. So maybe we can meet somewhere in the middle and tolerate one another. And maybe it'll turn into something more down the line. I respect the shit out of you, Dagon."

The knife clatters as it falls onto the table. Dagon's hands are shaking so badly she can't pick it back up. Her fingernails turn into claws, gouging the wood as she tries to get herself back under control. Until Gabriel had said something, she hadn't remembered very much. Now bits and pieces are making themselves known. It must show on her face because Gabriel is moving around the table. He puts his hands on her shoulders and they vanish.

\---

They appear by the pond behind the cottage. Gabriel knows the rest will follow shortly, but he needs to help Dagon now. He eases her to the ground, sitting across from her. He holds her hands in his own, stroking his thumbs over her wrists. "Breathe. You're safe. You're not there. Just breathe with me." Angels and demons don't need to breathe, but this is something Beelzebub taught him ages ago, when he started to have a panic attack after a very bad meeting between Heaven and Hell. "In alphabetical order, go through names. You'll be so busy trying to come up with the next letter, you won't think about anything else. It'll help. Trust me."

He can feel Beelzebub getting closer, feel her fear. By the time she arrives, Dagon is halfway through the alphabet and breathing easier. He watches the Prince of Hell wrap herself around Dagon's body, covering them both with a large pair of ebony wings. Gabriel is about to get to his feet and leave, the moment seems like it should be private, when he feels Dagon's hands tighten on his own.

"Please don't go."

Dagon's voice is just above a whisper, but he can hear it clearly. He gives her hands a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, Dagon."


End file.
